iknowwhatyoudidlastsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Petrossi
'Maxwell Petrossi '''is the main portrayable protagonist of I Know What You Did Last Summer Video Game voiced by Max Percier. I Know What You Did Last Summer Video Game The Pact 1997 Max Petrossi is desribed as a quiet male youth attending Southport High School whilest inhabiting the small fishing town. He is played in the flasback dream sequence depiciting the tragic 4th of July Miller's Woods manslaughter he was responsebile for advisal of concealing. He is the main object of Tamara Willis' rage and vengeance as the only requested entraped member who Tamara would not allow helping uncle Ben the fisherman kill. Max was the driver of the car which collided with the tree that propelled Tamara Willis into the blackberry bush impaling her with it's large spikes. Harper's Call Max was revealed to be a former pledge member of the Southport gang Harper's Call the collection of criminal witnesses to the disposing of the vehicle used to kill Tamara Willis. Max after saving a potential rape victim is charged with the task of protecting them following the death of one member with the blood-written message I Know. Max along with the others are charged with covering the other six surviving members of the Harper's Call. Max is charged with protecting the leader Walter Rosen though fails and watches his demise. 4th of July Parade It is revealed a Croaker Queen from the pageant responsebile for ruining Tamara's big concert night is to be riding in the 4th of July Parade just like the previous Helen Shivers is targeted as Tamara tells uncle Benjamin to murder her. Max and the others all together attempt to protect the croaker queen Marybeth from the fisherman but fail and watch as she is killed. Night of the Abduction Max along with the other's failure to protect Marybeth then learn of the discovered body of that saved rape victim who was supposedly impaled with a hook. As the group seperates for the night returning to their homes Max is the first to be abducted being taken from his dingy apartment on the same street as Davy Gregg's death. The rest of the group follow from their homes abducted by a man wearing casual clothing and sporting a cap who cholorforms them. The Awakening Max awakens in the abandoned Southport Foundry Building along with the others before a table with six notes. The first being for him reads: ''"Maxwell Petrossi, Aged 18 murderer of Tamara Jeanine Willis lies on the Happy 4th of July" Max proceeds on through the foundry floors. corridors and rooms to find the six tests that may offer them freedom whilest trying to evade a strange fisherman slicker covered man with a hook and the spirit of the girl they killed Tamara Willis. Max following the other's deaths by the Fisherman and Tamara Willis sacrifices the only other survivour Roger to the Fisherman in order to proceed ontp his escape test. 4th of July Ending Depending upon ending Max can either survive through the good ending up until he escapes the foundry and retreating home following the police station is brutally killed by Benjamin Willis in his apartment. Should he receive the bad ending is possessed by Tamara entraped in the foundry and left to rot as punishment for being the one advising the group to conceal what happened henceforth not offering her begrieved family closure Category:Characters Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer VG Characters